Arabelle Versini
This character belongs to Bobbie-Lee and can be found here. Arabelle Versini (born Arabelle River Versini) is a human with a special ability, who was born in a high class city of Bromia. She is the daughter of Kraton and Telana Versini, a very well known King and Queen amongst the galaxies. She is also the youngest sibling to Athan Versini also known as the womanising Prince. When Arabelle was born she had been given an ability that was passed down from her mothers ancestors. The Princess had Mind Compulsion, which allowed her control the mind of another simply through eye contact and erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. When Arabelle's gift was discovered by her father, he used her to seek the truth amongst his enemies that had became his prisoners. Soon learning about the youngest Versini's power, she became the enemies target. Biography Early Life Kraton: "You have been given an incredible gift from your ancestors, my child." Arabelle: "Incredible? I feel as though I'm invading into people's business. Father, I wouldn't call it a gift." ━ Arabelle expresses her feelings to her father about her gift. It had always been a dream for the Queen to have two children, a boy and a girl to be exact. The King however was more than happy with just having a son, someone to take over the throne when he was gone and he made this very clear to anyone who knew him. So when the Queen had announced that she was indeed pregnant with their second child, and in fact was going to be a girl, the King distanced himself from his loved one and spent his time capturing prisoners for interrogation about his enemies. When the young Princess was born she was named Arabelle after the Queen's grandmother, who practically raised Telana as a child. Athan who was four at the time of his sisters birth, became immediately infatuated with the newborn, vowing to be the best big brother one good have. And he was. The young Prince was always doting on the child and helped his mother when needed, which naturally annoyed the King to the extent that his only son was more interested in a child that he didn't want, instead of learning the ways of a King.It was at the age of twelve when Arabelle discovered her ability. She was out in the gardens arguing with Athan over the silliest things that siblings fight over, when she looked him in the eye and demanded for him to stop talking and leave her alone. It was straight after the words that left her lips when the Prince closed his mouth and sauntered off in a daze. After the incident Arabelle went to her mother confessing on what she had just witnessed and it was then that Telana believed that her daughter had her great grandmothers gift. When the Queen told the King about their daughter and what she truly believed, Kraton formed a plan. One that would successfully work, but the hardest part about it, was to approach his daughter and become 'close'. But it was something that the King would have to do. = Kraton: "I need you to do a favour for me!" Arabelle: "I am NOT becoming one of your puppets father!" Kraton: "Oh but you will my daughter, you will." ━ Arabelle expresses her feelings to her father about working for him. At fourteen Arabelle started working for her father, compelling the prisoners that came in, getting the answers that the King was seeking. Although her gift did come in handy at times, the Princess didn't particularly like it because she felt as though she was invading people's privacy and lives. And she wasn't that sort of person. Word had got out about the youngest Versini after many years of interrogations and she became the main target of Bromia, and it was then that the city became under attack, the Kingdom immediately being the first target and the first to come down. During the attacks the King and Queen were nowhere to be found. As for Athan and Arabelle the two managed to get one of the starships from their fathers many collections and Athan telling her to get as far from the planet as possible. At first the youngest Versini refused to leave behind her only sibling, but he didn't give her much choice when he took off when she was ready to go. To say she was angry, would be an understatement - she was furious.Leaving Bromia behind and entering into the space atmosphere towards many other galaxies, the Princess had absolutely no clue where she was headed, it was wherever the ship had took them as her brother had set it on auto pilot so she wouldn't need to control it. And what good did that do. Entering the atmosphere into an unknown planet that Arabelle had no idea that existed, she ended up crash landing onto an unknown territory of a place called Tattooine. TATTOOINE LIFE WITH SHMI AND ANAKIN At first she was hesitant to leave the crash site, mostly because she didn't know who she would be running into or where exactly she was. But the Princess was adamant that she would get answers from somewhere and from someone, but her luck changed when she arrived in the little bustle of Tattooine, she was greeted by a child with the name of Anakin who was adamant in taking the female into his home as a ferocious sandstorm was making it's way through the village. It was then that Arabelle met the kind, loving Shmi who welcomed the girl into their own to stay until the storm passed by. It was during her stay that the youngest Versini had explained her situation, who got most responses from an intrigued Anakin who questioned almost everything. Although the girl wasn't with the Skywalkers for long, word had got round about the newest addition and because of the predicament that they were in, the only agreement for Arabelle to stay was to be sold into slavery - just like the rest of them. under major construction. more to be added.